


I don't want to go

by Fafsernir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), right after the end, tony stark thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: The words echoed in his mind like a painful reminder that he was, in fact, gone.





	I don't want to go

**Author's Note:**

> Because Infinity War had to eventually trigger my comeback in the writing world, I’m back. For some Tony Stark stuff, because he’s my fave and he’s suffering again, woohoo... (it’s short and simple because I don’t want to go too far as we have to wait for the next movie)  
> Also, it's my 100th fic posted on this site, what a nice way to celebrate it (please someone send help, this movie is bad for my health)

_I don't want to go. I don't want to go._

The words echoed in his mind like a painful reminder that he was, in fact, gone. No matter what any of them had wanted, or not wanted. In such a scale, it wasn't about wanting something or not. Tony didn't want to be here, and yet he was. He wasn't even sure he wanted to be alive right now, and yet he was. He was definitely sure that he didn't want to be left on this planet he barely knew a thing about, with everyone gone. Not that he'd grown attached to anyone in the five minutes they had talked, but that Strange guy still had saved his life. Probably only to fulfil that single timeline where they were the winners, but still.

Right now, Tony very much felt like he was in the loser side. In the survivor loser side, which was way worse than anything. He didn't need more guilt, he was carrying enough of it. He didn't need any of this. Peter was gone, Peter who was, despite him trying to reject the blame, here because of him. Peter who had disappeared in his arms, between his fingers.

Who else was gone? Had anyone else he cared about disappeared? Had anyone he cared about not disappeared? He had no way of knowing. Maybe he'd have been better off retiring all those years ago, when Pepper—

Where was Pepper? Was she okay? Was she still here? Had she disappeared, like Peter had? Was she just a pile of dust? Why was he lost in freaking space?

Space. He was back in that shithole. He had willingly flown into this bloody void of unknown for the second time in his life. Pepper sure would kill him if he ever made it back to Earth this time. Tony refused to believe that she was gone. He couldn't. He had watched her die one too many times, he did not want to ever feel that again. Pepper was fine. Pepper would kill him with her very solid body.

_I don't want to go..._

Tony wished he could have gone, instead of Peter.


End file.
